


Without Victory

by FishPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/F, Hanging, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Vriska meet at the gallows. </p><p>For HSWC Bonus Round 7. A remix of a fill by tehstripe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/89333) by tehstripe. 



Terezi Pyrope didn’t feel like she had won.

All evidence of the situation, from Vriska’s imprisonment to her lack of control over the entire situation, pointed to a victory. It was a win in all definitions of the word. The problem remained where Terezi wasn’t the least bit satisfied. A powerful part of her conscience wanted to set Vriska free despite what she had done to earn this.

There was no justice in letting Vriska survive after all of the pain that she had caused their friends, after all of the lives that she took so carelessly. Terezi was certain she knew right from wrong, but her instincts betrayed the sentiment.

And as she stood there, she imagined Vriska’s grinning face tease her as the rope looped around her neck. Terezi forced a smug smile in response to Vriska’s comments, although none of what she said was really sinking in. If Vriska died this way, she couldn’t see the nauseating regret that was already forming in the pit Terezi’s stomach. She wouldn’t be able to see see the piece of her former best friend that would forever stick with her through sleepless nights and quiet moments.

Terezi’s pusher was heavy when Vriska asked if she was happy.

She avoided the question, just like any skilled legislacerator would when faced with something that made them uncomfortable. This was about her paying for the crimes she committed, you told her. That’s it. The executioner tightened the noose around Vriska’s neck, and although Terezi could not see it, she could hear the way the rope slid.

It was enough to make her sick.

Vriska pulled out the dramatics, making a last speech so that the audience would remember her, no doubt. Her voice sounded confident and flamboyant all at once, but nothing was louder than the desperate and regretful yelling in Terezi’s head.

The crowd shuffled; Terezi had ensured that none of them were lowbloods. When they were young, Vriska had bragged about Mindfang’s success in thwarting Redglare. Terezi would not make the same mistakes as her ancestor, but part of her wished that she had.

Part of her did not want to say goodbye to Vriska. Part of her did not want to be responsible for her death. Part of her wanted to order the executioner to untie her.

And yet the greater part of her wished for justice to be served. It was only fair.

Terezi heard Vriska’s tongue smack against her teeth as she spat out her last words:

“I’ll see you in hell, sister.”

Terezi felt numb as she pulled the lever, and the only sound that could be heard was Vriska’s neck snapping over a short time of struggle.


End file.
